FNAF NEW GENERATION: NO ONE IS SAFE
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: This is pretty much based off of the GoldenLane Studios FNAF NEW GENERATIONS. Since we FNAF Fans have to wait until February 10th to watch the short episodes they are to release,I'll just make my own. Feel free to leave a review or whatever.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

FREE AT LAST.

Springtrap laughed,"No one will ever be ever to escape. They will feel how it feels to have no one to save you. They will feel pain,they will die. Humanity no longer shall cease to exsist." The newer upgraded versions of Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,and Foxy only nodded in agreement silently. Together they went cause death and chaos everywhere they went. Who can stop them now?

Mike glared,"So they escaped the pizzeria right?" His friend Fritz nodded in agreement,"And it seems as if springtrap is leading them." Mike frowned,"Whats going on here? Why is he trying to kill us all?" Fritz looked at Mike as if he was a patient to be dealt with calmly,"Dude you do realize he was a killer when he was still alive right?" Mike rolled his eyes,"Duh,obviously i know that. I wonder..." Fritz caught the look and he didn't like it. "Mike are you seriously thinking of going back there? Whats the point? I don't think Freddy Fazbear can help us now. And who's to say he will? He might just kill us." Mike sighed,"Maybe so.But who else is there to help us? Who else will help us? Chris is dead. Mark sweared to never return to this type of work again,and...Jeremy is also dead,may his soul rest in peace." "Call Mark." said Fritz. "Didn't you hear-" said Mike who was quickly interrupted by Fritz. "Call him. He may be our only chance at getting at these freaks." Mike sighed and dialed Mark's number,he prayed that Mark would help them.

Mark stared at the screen terrified,he had really hoped this day wouldn't come. William Afton escaping and all,well he goes by the name of SpringTrap now. But where did those others come from? He was awoken from his thoughts when the phone ranged,he stared at the caller id, _Mike._ He knew one day Mike would've called for his help,he knew,he just hoped it wouldn't be sooner. "Hello?" "Hey Mark. I'm sure you watched the news?" Mark sighed,"Yeah I did. I never thought he would escape. Should've known." "And Chris is dead. We believe SpringTrap killed him." "The poor bastard...he never stood a chance." "Yeah...we...we...need your help." "I know. What should i bring now?" "Anything that could at least shoot the bastards down." Mark grinned,"Heh,you never changed Mike. I'll be there in a sec.Scratch that,give me a minute the most." "Okay see you then Mark." They hunged up. Mark stared at the picture of his family,he would do anything to protect them,even if he has to give up his own life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SpringTrap stared at the trembling man,it reminded so much of his old life. He only hated dealing with his dad's abusive ways. He left as a child and eventually created Freddy Fazbears entertainment. Sadly all good things must come to an end,damn those kids. Still... He picked up the man,"You mortals cannot stop me remember this." And he twisted the man's head,a woman nearby screamed and ran. SpringTrap chased after her, _No one_ was allowed to escape,including children. People might refer to him as a sicko,a pyscho,but he could care less. After all he was human once upon a time. He cornered the woman in an alley. Stupid woman,if only she kept her damned mouth shut. He glared at her,"You will suffer the same fate as he did." She quickly took out a tasered him,it shorten his circuits for a little while. He screeched in agony,DAMN! The pain! That wretched woman. "You can run,but you can't hide woman!" Something fell out of her pocket when she ran,SpringTrap seen her ID. It read:Maria Scmidit. SpringTrap crushed it,he knew who that was. So this was his wife huh? He chuckled darkly,time to leave a "little" surprise for them. "Foxy!" Foxy came walking out of the shadows,its hook already in slash and dice position. "Follow that woman.Kill her and her husband Mike Scmidit." Foxy nodded silently and ran after the woman quietly as possible. SpringTrap laughed,"NOW LET KILLING BEGIN!!"

Mike paced back and fourth,"Why isn't Mark here yet?" Fritz sighed,"Calm down. He's also known to bring weapons with him you know?" That didn't cease Mike's pacing at all,if anything he became more frantic. "He should've been here already.You don't think Springtrap got him do you?" He looked at his friend's face,sadly it was hard to read his friend's expression,Fritz happened to be good at hiding his emotions and expressions. Fritz took his glasses off and started to clean them. "I'm not going to give my opinion,it wouldn't help the case anyway." he said in a flat voice. Mike leaned against the wall,"Yeah i guess your right. Mark is usually so good at defending himself." Mike's expression darkened,"But Springtrap is different.He will stop at nothing. He is a ruthless killing machine. I pray that humanity survives Fritz." Fritz rolled his eyes,"Springtrap almost took my head off when i was a night guard there remember? I told you the story about it afterwards i was so scared."

 _Fritz figured he could've relax for a few seconds,after all Springtrap was distracted. Of course if he wasn't at his best...Fritz shuddered. Fritz wondered why he even accepted this job,at the first location Mike was tramautized and was in the hospital for a couple of months,Jeremy was dead,Fritz feared he might be next. He checked the cameras again,those eyes always got to him,the empty souless dead eyes,he shuddered slightly. Suddenly the air temperature dropped,Fritz stared at the doorway,there was Springtrap glaring at him. Fritz knew he had only two choices:Get killed or run from this son of a bitch. He chose the second option running quickly,he heard springtraps screech not too far behind. He looked at his watch,five forty five,he had only fifteen minutes left. He had to hide somewhere,he just had to. He knew that just going back to the office was sucidal,so he hid undernearth a large desk that covered him from the sides and the front. He heard the monster laugh,it was a sound he never wanted to hear again. It sent shivers down his spine. "Come out. Come out wherever you are." mocked Springtrap. Fritz squinted his eyes shut,he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer...then suddenly it stopped altogether. Fritz opened his eyes,the feet weren't there anymore but Fritz wasn't taking that chance. Last time he almost got himself killed. But he knew soon Springtrap would come back,no sooner had he thought that,he heard desks being flipped over. He looked at his watch five fifty two,it was now or never. He ran out into the hallway hoping that Springtrap would never see him. Well his hopes were dashed as soon as Springtrap glares at him. Shit. Fritz ran again,Springtrap grabbed him quickly by the legs and slammed him down hard on the hard tile floor. Fritz cried out in pain,he hoped his legs weren't broken. As he tried in vain to crawl_ _away,Springtrap held him up by the neck,choking the life out of him,before Fritz was going to black out once and for all. The clock chimed saving him from death,however the look Springtrap gave him said that this was far from over._

Fritz shuddered,"After that i never returned again." Mike nodded,"I really had hope i could've relax for awhile.But i should've known this was only for a short while." Fritz growled,"That son of a bitch will never let us rest. He was a killer in life,now he's even a worse killer in death. No matter what we got to-" Fritz stopped mid sentence. Mike sensed something was wrong,"Fritz what is it?" "Your ex-wife,something is behind her. Looks similar to...foxy...but taller.." Mike gasped,"Shit! i got to save her!" Fritz gripped his friend's shoulder,"Damn it Mike! Use your head for a second! I bet Springtrap wants you to save her,so that he can kill two birds with one stone." Mike grabbed a sledgehammer,"Sorry Fritz i can't let my ex wife die." With that he ran outside. Fritz ran with him,no way in hell was he letting Mike handle this alone. They both charge outside and charged after the fox. Maria ran past them hurrying into the house. She had hoped they would follow her,but instead they chose to fight the monster,she prayed that they would live.

Mark packed up his guns,daggers,and swords. He gave a small smile,here he was jumping into hell again. Heh,maybe his mind was going,oh well,he had to help out Mike and Fritz. However he spotted something weird,a big brown tall animatronic looking directly at him. _Well i be damned,he upgraded them._ thought Mark. It didn't faze him,not one bit. He got out of his car,gun ready,"Come out Freddy i know your there." The higher upgrade of Freddy stepped out taller,and it glared at Mark. Mark smirked,"Come out you son of a bitch."

 **A/N:Chapter 3 will be made in due time. It took awhile to think of ideas for chapter 2. But so far i think the storyline is finally getting somewhere. I'll try my best to keep updating chapters. Till then,have a good night guys!**


	3. The End

**A/N:Hey im back with chapter 3. I finally got my writing skills back. Please enjoy or leave a review. Bye.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Come out you son of bitch."Mark said. Freddy stepped out,its exposed endoskeleton shown. Mark chuckled darkly," So just because you have an upgrade you think you can kill me?" Freddy growled and walked towards him,Mark shot at him. Freddy growled,and started running towards him. Mark sighed wearily and jumped in his truck and quickly drove off. Freddy stared at him,a growl rising in its thought. It was going to kill him,that was for certain. It walked back in the shadows.

A certain figure was watching the chaos below. He clenched his fists,this wasn't supposed to happen. He glared at Freddy...no...not Freddy...an abomination...he would no longer listen to him...nor would Bonnie,Foxy,or Chica. Whatever Springtrap did to them,they're appearance changed along with their height. Puppet or Marionette as he was called several times,he had to stop Springtrap. This was wrong,beyond wrong and this wasn't what he had in mind. Marionette sighed,it was time to pay a visit to Golden Freddy...

Mike smacked Foxy with the sledgehammer,Foxy growled and swiped at him with his hook. Fritz barely dodged the hook,suddenly his eyes widen. "Um,Mike we have company." Mike's eyes also widen,"Shit. Chica too? What the hell is Springtrap up to now?" To his surprise they didn't attack again,they moved to the side. Mike and Fritz realized something else coming. Mike and Fritz backed slowly to their house,Springtrap was approaching and fast.

Marionette found Golden Freddy by the pizzeria. "Golden Freddy." Golden Freddy looked at him,expression as usual unreadable. "I know." was all Golden Freddy said. "I did warn you Marionette that something like this would occur." Marionette sighed,"Your right. But my head wasn't clear then. All i could think of was revenge,i led them to killing all of the nightguards and stuffing them in suits. Yes it us slightly my fault. But its also the human's fault too. They freed our killer from his prison. Now SpringTrap is leading some new animatronics similar to ours." Golden Freddy stood up,"Quickly lets repair the old animatronics." Marionette nodded,and both he and Golden Freddy vanished.

Mike and Fritz quickly ran in the house locking all doors. They knew they were trapped somehow. They heard Springtrap's laughter from outside. Mike cursed silently,how could they let this happen? Fritz clenched and unclenched his fists,he supposed he was going to die. Nothing to change that. He closed his eyes and hoped that it would be over soon.


End file.
